Kiyo's Haunted past chpt 1
by Vampiress90
Summary: This is a random story I came up with for a profile for one of my most popular characters. It will have about 20 chapters when I'm done with it, and yes most of my stories are book length. D


Kiyo's Story

Chapter 1: In the Past.

On a dreary day in 1789 a young boy went to meet his love. He

arrived at the usual spot, but could not find her. He looked and looked

around the spot where she had always awaited his arrival, but still there was

no sign of her. Making his way farther and farther through the woods he

arrived at the entrance to her village. It seemed quiet, too quiet. Mustering

up as much confidence he had, he forced his way into the village. As he

passed the center of the seemingly abandoned town, he heard a strange

noise. Turning around, he met face to face with a huge, muscular man. In aw

from suddenly finding some life to this village, he didn't notice the huge

man closing in on him. Looking around for some way to escape, he noticed

that he was now surrounded. All the townspeople had suddenly come out

from hiding. And, they as well, were closing in on him and yelling cruel and

evil things. What had he done? He'd never done anything to this village,

what did they want from him? And where was his love, Yaoi?

He was suddenly grabbed from behind, and was being dragged across

the square. He could fight back, but he didn't want to hurt anyone. What did

they think a mere fifteen year old could have done? And then, he found out.

Laying on a stone square in the back of the village was Yaoi. She seemed

very still, which gave him a choking feeling in his throat. The villagers

pushed him closer, and the huge man that was holding him pressed him

down close to Yaoi's face. "Look what you've done!!!" An older, but very

beautiful woman screamed. "You've killed my daughter! Why do you act so

innocent? It won't work! Do you not see the bite on her neck? I know you

did it! I know you did!!!" Her voice was sad, and it made him cringe.

"You'll have to pay for this. Marik! Give him his punishment!!!"

Then he was once again dragged away. By now he felt tears running

down his cheeks. Was Yaoi really dead? And why did they think he had

bitten her. It was Yaoi, he would never hurt her. But if she was truly dead,

he would take his punishment until his death. They forced him to walk up

some wooden stairs onto a wooden block, and then it hit him. They were

going to hang him!!! Did they even know that they couldn't kill him that

way? Did they know what he was? All that would do is torture him until

they let him down. They forced him to stand on a block of wood, and they

forced the rope around his neck. He glanced one more time, through tear

stricken eyes, at his once beloved Yaoi. Maybe now he would be with her.

"Are you ready to see Hell you son of a bitch!!? I hope you burn!"

When had Yaoi's mother become so cruel? Was it because she thought that

he had killed her only child? "Let him drop!!" Her voice echoed in his ears.

This once very kind lady now gave the signal to kill her daughter's lover.

The wooden step beneath him was torn out from underneath his feet,

and his neck was jerked at fiercely. Would they just leave him here to be

tortured? Or would they remember how to kill his kind? His question was

answered. A young boy walked up to Yaoi's mother, and handed her a

broken piece of wood. "And now I will do the deeds." She stepped up to

him, and placed the stake next to his heart. "For what you have done, I will

end your life now!!!" He simply glanced innocently at her, looking as if he

was ready to die. The tears in his eyes were getting worse, and he couldn't

take the pain of losing his only love. She wasn't sure if he was facing guilt,

faking it, or was actually crying because she was dead. In the break of the

moment Yaoi's innocent face burned into her mind and she thrust the stake

through his chest.

He simply cringed, and let his head hang. He was really going to die

now wasn't he? He had been betrayed, and hurt by some of the only close

people in his life. As his vision was blurring, and his chest was throbbing, he

heard something that ripped at his feelings even more. "Now we'll make his

family pay! All vampires are evil creatures. They shall all die!!!" Yaoi's

mother seemed to be possessed by the fact that her daughter was killed by a

vampire. She had automatically blamed it on him, because he was the closest

person to her daughter. But, to take it out on his family? His innocent

family? That was taking it to the limits.

Although the pain was unbearable, he managed to summon up enough

power to disintegrate the rope around his neck, and leap to the ground.

Pulling the stake from his chest, he became very angry. He ripped through

the astonished crowd, and bolted towards his parent's house. As he reached

the edge of the woods, and leaped out of the shadows, he saw a sight that

tore his heart in two. There, pinned to the wall with many stakes were both

his parents. Someone had tied barbed wire around his fathers eyes, and they

were bloody and torn as if he had tried to fight back. His mother on the other

hand, had a very quick death. One single stake was jammed into her

forehead, and her horrified expression still lay across her face. Blood

dripped down the wall, and formed puddles below them. It wasn't even just

them. His entire village was blood-soaked. Everyone was dead. His parents

were dead, his friends were dead, and his love was dead. Everyone in his life

was suddenly disappearing.

He heard voices approaching, and turned to see that the villagers had

followed him. He was angry, very angry. He could barely control himself.

He wanted to kill all of them, and rip them limb from limb. He wouldn't

even drink their blood. He didn't want their blood inside of him. The people

who killed everyone he had ever loved. But, he couldn't bring himself to kill

them. These were the people Yaoi had loved. These were her family. What

would killing them change? Suddenly he didn't feel angry anymore. He felt

sad, hurt, abandoned, alone… He was crying. But, not normal tears. These

tears came out in little jewels of blood. Almost as if his life was seeping out

of him as tears. "Why? Why do you do this to me? I did not kill Yaoi! I

loved Yaoi. I'm not a bad person. Why? Why are you hurting me so

much?!!" He was breaking down. He collapsed to his knees and pleaded in

front of Yaoi's mother that maybe she would end his life right here and now,

and relieve the pain that was now driving him crazy. Let him be with his

family. But there was a soft look on her face. One he had never seen before.

"I'm sorry young vampire. It must be so painful to have everyone

around you gone. Everyone in your life fading away." Did she suddenly care

about him? Did she believe he didn't do it? He was entirely confused about

this situation. "I truly am sorry, but… I HATE vampires!!! Even if it wasn't

you, it was still a vampire!!! And vampires need to die!!!" She grabbed him

by his hair and threw him away from her. "Killing you would be no fun. You

need to be punished. And living is your punishment. That is, if you don't die

from your previous wound." Forgetting that he was hurt, he placed his hand

on his chest. Pulling it back away he saw the blood dripping from it.

"Now… We leave you." She began walking away, as if he was just a

wounded animal in the road. Leaving him there, hurt and alone. She could

not get away with this!!!

'Kill her. She hurt you, don't let her just walk away. Where is the

justice in that? I want to see blood. I want to see you tear her head off. I

want to see her lying in a puddle of blood with that horrified look you get

when you've died a horrible death!!' The voice echoed through his head. His

arm pulsed, and throbbed with each word spoken. 'Kill her! Kill her!! KILL

HER!!!' Suddenly a sword shot out from his arm. It was an odd sword, with

an eye that seemed to be living. Was that where the voice had come from?

His thoughts wandered, and then he noticed his body was moving by itself.

The sword had wrapped around his arm, and was feeding off his own blood.

He was making his way closer and closer to Yaoi's mother. His arm still

throbbed as if it wanted to kill. Suddenly his body jerked and he was

standing behind her. She turned feeling hid presence, and got a horrified

look on her face. Then, in a split second, it was all over. Her head lay next to

his feet, and her body still twitched in front of him.

"Wha…. What have I done" He managed to choke out. It wasn't he

who had killed her, so why did he feel so guilty. Falling to his knees he cried

again. Now another person had died. Before the end of the night the whole

village would have been massacred. Everyone would die, and it would be

bloody Hell. No one ever found out who did it, but it had been a horrible

death for everyone that lived there. Crosses were put up, and the village

remade, and no one was ever killed again after that. Although one strange

thing had happened… A blood red cross lay in the middle of the village. All

the townspeople claimed that they had not put it there. Carved into the cross

was 'In loving memory of Yaoi, once loved, never forgotten.' And while

other crosses decayed with time, that one always stood there. Never to be

forgotten…

Chapter 2 coming soon…


End file.
